


FishHead: The Story of Supernatural Pen pals

by LolaAlarias



Series: Supers (Marvel fan series) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comics/Movie Crossover, F/M, Fan Series, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Pen Pals, The Avengers - Freeform, email
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaAlarias/pseuds/LolaAlarias
Summary: TL:DR Dad emails his daughter hoping to visit her in the near future.
Series: Supers (Marvel fan series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177853
Collections: Marvel read list





	FishHead: The Story of Supernatural Pen pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TL:DR Dad emails his daughter hoping to visit her in the near future.

To: Jennifer Williams

From: Dad

Dear Jennifer,

Hey Pumpkin... It's been a while...

I hope you and mother are doing well, I have now been informed that our lab will be moving down to California for some more tests and samples. 

I really hope we can finally finish this trip so I can finally come over and visit you glowfish! I also hope on getting along with your new step father, if only he would accept me...

Your one and only,

Father


End file.
